Take 16 tons, and whaddaya get?
by Kuro-Ookami
Summary: Ororo is a college student who lives next to Logan, a coal miner. When a cross is burnt outside their apartment, the two get a bit closer than they had thought.


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, Marvel does. 

Yes, it's a romance fic. Yes, it's "Rolo". Yes, I know what I'm doing.

Take Sixteen tons, and whaddaya get?

Ororo Munroe had been working in Bayville as a waitress to put herself through college. Since her graduation from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, she had been living at an off campus apartment, barely making rent each month.

Her neighbor, a man named Logan, wasn't that much older than her. About four years or so. He didn't attend school, and worked in a coal mine on the edge of city, and did lumber-yard work during the summer.

Logan wasn't very talkative, but he was kind enough. If she needed anything fixed, and the super was busy, he was always there to lend a hand.

One night, not too long ago, she had ventured to the apartment buildings roof to water the plants. She had spotted him on the roof in the moonlight, standing still and wrapping atheletic tape around his hands and wrists, leaving the fingers tapeless.

She stood hidden by her plants, watching the shirtless man practiced what looked like several forms of martial arts. He was short, but he was big. She was surprised at how gracefully the man moved about the roof, throwing punches and kicks at imaginary foes about the roof.

After a while, he stopped to meditate on the roof. She stepped out to water her plants. He didn't even notice her until she turned to leave.

"These yer plants, darlin'?" He asked, standing up. The moonlight caught the glint of sweat off of him.

She smiled slightly. "Yes, Logan." She turned a bit. She was wearing a white button-down shirt that was a few sizes too big for her, and a black skirt. She hadn't changed into her pajamas yet.

He was only wearing the loose grey pants he used for training, along with strange shoes that didn't cover the toes or heel of the foot. He glanced at the plants, shaking his head slightly.

"I ain't much of a green thumb," He started, a hand on the back of his head, scratching the black-blue hair. Ororo never really found stubble attractive, but it was a kind of animalistic thing that Logan had. "I don't know how Y'do it, 'Ro."

'Ro. That was what he called her.

"Well." Ororo said, turning away again and walking into the building. "You'll have to join me sometime."

Logan watched her leave, raising an eyebrow. He gave a bit of a smirk and began undoing the tape on his hands.

Tonight, Ororo had her long time friend Jean Grey. Jean had told Ororo that she and Scott were engaged. "About time." Ororo said, taking a drink of the tea infront of her. "I heard wedding bells around you two when you were fourteen."

Jean laughed a bit. "The wedding is at the end of the month, Ororo." She said. "If you aren't my maid of honor, I think I may have to cancel the wedding."

Ororo gave a smirk to that. "Gee. That makes the choice very clear."

"You can bring a date." She said. "The ball is going to be at the institute."

Ororo set her glass down. "I don't know who I'd even invite." She said with a sigh, stopping when she heard wood cracking, followed by a shout sounding something like:

"AH, SONOFABITCH!"

From the room next door,

Jean blinked, looking at the wall as though she could see Logan through it. "What's it like living next to someone like that?" She asked, looking at Ororo.

"He's a nice man, Jean. Don't get him wrong." Ororo shrugged, standing up and picking up their drinks. "I can't tell you how many of my things he's been kind enough to fix, and for no pay, ei--" She stopped, having passed the window.

Below, behind the building, a large cross was on fire.

She dropped the cups, which almost shattered. Jean got up and looked outside, giving a slight gasp.

The next morning, the police interviewed everyone within range of the building. Ororo saw Logan outside the building, and was about to approach him, but was stopped when she saw Logan get pulled aside by a man with an eyepatch.

She watched for a moment before heading into the building.

The security around the building was higher than usual. Ororo had to argue with a policeman just to be abled to water her plants.

That night, Ororo sat on her bed, yawning tiredly before laying back. With her window open, she could smell the night air.

And a whiff of smoke.

She started up. Her PJs consisting of a thin light blue nightie, she opened her door, the smell was in the hallway, too. She followed it to Logans door. She knocked softly.

In a moment, Logan opened the door. He glanced at her. "Heya, 'Ro, what's the ma--Holy christ, Darlin'!" He said, quickly pulling her inside and shutting the door. "Doezzat even count as clothin'!"

Ororo blinked, looking at her nightie, it wasn't really revealing, but it did accent her body. "Logan?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I thought I caught smoke coming from your room... Is something on fire?" She asked, looking around. There was the smell of smoke, but also the smell of cedar, or pine.

"Cigars." He said, pointing to the ashtray.

She shook her head. "I guess I'm just a little paranoid from last night." She said, glancing at Logan. "Hey... I saw you get pulled aside by a man with an eyepatch during the investigation... What was that about?"

"The guys' name is Nick Fury. He's an ol' friend of mine, and we were just talkin' about that cross." Logan said. He shrugged a bit. "I'm not S'posed to tell you, but..." He gave her a glance. "I'm gonna tell Y'somethin' Y'may not like."

Ororo raised an eyebrow. "Well? What is it?"

"They think the cross burning wasn't a racist deal." Logan said. "They think it was done by an anti-mutant group."

Ororo's hands tightened into fists. "...What?"

Logan glanced away from her, now leaning against the pale white wall. "Anti-mutants. A group callin' themselves the Friends Of Humanity. There's a mutant or two in this place, darlin'."

"I... I can't believe it..." She said, putting a hand over her heart. They knew about her?

Logan rubbed his eyes, pulling a silver chain that hung around his neck off and setting what looked like dogtags down on the table. "I'm movin' out at the end of the week."

"What?" Ororo asked, looking at him.

Logan looked at her. "I can't keep livin' here, 'Ro. Every damned day I'm here I put people like you in danger." He looked away. "I already called this place that's closer to the site."

"Logan..." She started, taking a step towards him. "You're a mutant?"

Logan gave a bit of a smile, nodding. Ororo was about to tell him about her powers, but they heard some clatter from her room. Logan rushed out of the room before Ororo, moving as fast as he had that night on the roof.

Logan opened the door, Ororo was right behind him. She heard what sounded like a knife coming out a sheath, and Logan moved through the apartment, checking all the rooms. Logan opened the door to her bathroom, stopping suddenly.

" 'Ro..." He said, looking to her. "I ain't their target." He said. She stepped towards him quizically, not yet even noticing the three blades sticking out of each hand. She looked in, and her mirror had blood on it.

Blood that formed the words: "DIE MUTIE!". Ororo covered her mouth, giving a bit of a gasp. Her knees buckled, and she slumped against Logan.

Logan's claws slowly slid back inside him. He looked at Ororo, quickly taking hold of the college-girl. "You ain't sleepin' here T'night. D'you have some place you can stay?"

Ororo looked at Logan, lowering her hand slightly.

Logan flicked out his keys, glancing at Ororo as she threw her bags in his jeep. "Thanks, Logan." She said, getting in the passenger seat.

He backed out of the parking garage, getting on the road. "This Xavier place... Is it pretty secure?"

"You sound like you're in the military, Logan." She said, laughing a bit.

He raised an eyebrow, giving a little smile at that. This was the longest the two had actually spent together, and the most words the two had exchanged. Logan always had Ororo pegged as some snotty kid, but he was quickly finding out that wasn't true.

After about fifteen minutes, they were at the institute gates. Ororo used her voicekey to open the gates, and he parked his jeep in the garage.

He grabbed Ororos bags, and she led him inside. The place was pretty swank, Logan thought. Tuition to this place must be high as hell.

Logan set the bags down in Ororos room, glanced up at her and then headed to the door. "I S'pose I'll see Y'later." He said, waving over his shoulder.

Ororo stepped forward to stop him, but paused and bit her lip. She knew she couldn't keep him here, not Logan. "G-Goobye, Logan." She said, managing a smile.

Logan cocked an eyebrow, then sneered. He wasn't getting a crush on some scared little college girl.

Ororo shut the door behind him, picking up one of her bags. She set it on the bed and opened it, then plopped onto the bed beside it, face in her hands. She wasn't getting a crush on some bad-boy with a conscience.

Logan was on his way out, headed to the garage. He stopped when he heard a voice from behind him. "Weapon X..." Logan growled, turning around and seeing a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Who the hell're you...?" Logan asked, crossing his arms infront of his chest.

"My name is Professor Xavier." The man said, steepling his fingers. "I just wanted to thank you for the action you took with Ororo."

Logan shrugged. "I didn't know it was a part of your day helping girls you barely know." The professor continued.

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Anybody woulda done what I did, so don't get any ideas, Bub."

"Anybody that is a mutant." Xavier said. "Logan, how long will it be before they come after you?"

"I can defend myself. 'Ro can't." Logan replied.

"You mean, Ororo won't kill, you will." Xavier said.

Logan turned away. "I do what I have to T'survive."

Xavier sighed. "Logan, I'm offering you a chance to get away from the killing. You don't have to bait the Friends of Humanity."

"Thanks, but I'm no idealist." Logan said, opening the door and stepping outside.

Xavier sighed, looking into the adjacent room. Kurt stepped out of the shadows. "Tail him."

Kurt grinned and Bamfed off.

Logan stepped into his apartment, tossing his keys onto a dresser and stepping into his bedroom.

Once the door was shut, Kurt bamfed into the room, landing safely on the couch. He glanced around, then looked at the bedroom door. He rolled off the couch, landing infront of the door. He straightened out and pressed his ear to it.

The door snapped open, a flash of silver followed by a surprised shout. Kurt looked downward and saw a silver blade held infront of his throat. "Eh... Not very good vith guests, are you?"

"Who are you."

"My name iz Kurt Vagner."

"Why the hell are you in my apartment?"

Kurt gave a bit of a grin. "I'm a low-rent afficionado."

Logan raised an eyebrow, cracking a smirk and lowering the blade. "Eight-ball sent you, huh?"

"how did you know?" Kurt asked, blinking.

Logan grabbed Kurts wrist, flicking the watch and causing Kurt's hologram to fizzle out. "We had toys like this back in S.H.E.I.L.D.. A friend O'mine tol' me only Xavier has technology like it."

"S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Kurt asked, looking quizical.

Logan shook his head. "Don't ask, I can't fuckin' explain it."

Kurt looked at Logan, tilting his head. "I zhought you vere goingk to kill me... Vhy didn't you?"

"I work in a mine every damned day. I'm too tired." Logan said, stepping passed Kurt. He was in a bit of a smart-ass mood now, and it could have helped that he hadn't slept in thirty or so hours.

He stepped towards the kitchen. Kurt glanced at him. "Xavier wanted me to make sure you don't get in trouble."

Logan shook his head. "That's gonna be a shit job."

"He's vorried about Ororo, and you."

"I'm worried about her too." Logan said, ignoring the last part. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. "You drink?"

"I'm Eighteen." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Izzat a yes or a no?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt blinked. "Yes."

Logan tossed a bottle to Kurt. He opened his own and took a drink, pausing when he heard footsteps in the hall. "Vhat iz it?" Kurt asked. Logan held up a finger to show Kurt to be quiet.

Logan shook his head. "Nothin', Nevermind."

The next day, Jean and Kitty took Ororo out to her apartment to pick up some... Necessities. Ororo told the two that she'd be finished in an hour, so the two drove off to kill some time.

Ororo made it up the elevator, then unlocked her door and stepped in. Everything was as she had left it, which made her feel a bit more secure. She went to her bedroom, moving to put the key into the lock when the door flew open and a man jumped out at her.

Ororo screamed, jumping out of the way. Four others came out of the room from behind the man, Ororo quickly filled the room with fog, but her footsteps gave her position away.

A hand grabbed her. She screamed again.

Logan jolted upright in his bed. "Shit!" He ran out of his room quickly, literally bursting through Ororos door with his claws out. The room was filled with fog, but he was already half-feral.

He quickly latched on to one of the friends of humanity, doing such a job on his face that his dental records wouldn't even work to tell who he was.

A man grabbed his arm, Logan quickly lashed out at him, sending him into the table in the middle of the room.

He heard Ororos scream and jumped towards it, quickly grabbing the man who held Ororo and putting him against the wall.

A few punches later, and the man was out cold. The last two quickly fled the room.

Ororo was crouched on the floor trembling, a long cut down her right arm bleeding. Logan retracted his claws, stumbling and putting a hand to his head. His left wrist had gotten slashed in the fight, and his healing factor was slowed from the alcohol last night.

Logan stepped to the man layingo n the shattered table, ripping the shirt off of him and using it to patch up his wrist. He looked at Ororo. "C'mere." Was all he said.

Nervously, she crawled to him. He took her arm and wiped the blood away. "Damn..." He muttered. "Hold on."

He stood up shakily, heading out of the room and returning with a few small packages. He took a white bottle and opened it, dousing a strip of gauze with a clear liquid. "This is gonna sting." Logan said, wiping down her arm with it.

Ororo winced, but said nothing.

He sutured the wound effectively, then tied it off with bandage. Ororo put a hand on the bandaging. It was tight, and warm from her heat. He was taking off the bandage on his wrist, to see that the wound was nothing more than a catscratch now.

"Thank you, Logan." She said, sitting beside him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Logan glanced at her, nodding slowly. "You're welcome."

She smiled slightly. She knew it, and he knew it. It didn't have to be said. Neither really knows who initiated it, but the two kissed.

Two weeks later, Ororo stood next to Jean in her bridesmaids dress. She looked across the aisle at the best man, Logan and smiled shyly.

Logan smiled back at her, looking surprisingly sharp in the tux. In both of their heads, they heard Jeans voice. "Stop it, you two. Scott and I are supposed to be the cute-couple for the day."

Both cracked small smiles, giving a mental apology.

At the dance afterwards, the newest X-man was pulled aside by Hank and Kurt. "How're you likingk zhe vedding, Logan?" Kurt asked, looking good in his tux for someone with blue fur.

"It'd be better if there was booze, but I ain't complainin'." Logan said, smirking a bit.

Hank gave a smile. Logan glanced over at Ororo, Jean and Kitty as Ororo waved at Logan. Logan nodded to her. "Say, Logan." Hank said, cracking a grin. "We were wondering when the wedding was."

Kurt blinked, looking at his watch. "Two hours ago. You vere zhere, Hank!"

Hank shook his head, sighing. "For Logan and Ororo, Kurt. Pay attention."

Logan raised an eyebrow, glancing at Ororo. "I dunno if I can speak for her, but..."

"Same time next month?"

The End.


End file.
